Being My Brothers
by Hermy-Weasley2
Summary: I uploaded the wrong document for the sequel chapter. So forget it. Oneshot Weasley fic. Ginny makes a promise to her brothers. Sweet and sappy


Being My Brothers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions for a website; I would be writing the real thing for international publishing companies.   
  
Summary: Ginny makes a promise to her brothers.  
  
A/N: Here Bill is barely 25 and Charlie is about to turn 24. It takes place in Ginny's fourth so set the other ages accordingly. These are the ages I imagine them to be.  
  
*************  
  
"We've got to at least ask her," George Weasley sighed at the scrubbed kitchen table in the Burrow. His brothers sat around him and they all looked a little torn. "We all did. She can know she doesn't have to, but we should ask," George concluded his argument.   
  
"Is it the right time though?" Bill thought out- loud. "She's only fourteen, and Ron just got through his."  
  
"I'm not a baby Bill, and neither is she," Ron responded indignantly. "Besides, I knew about all of this before you asked me."  
  
"Did you really? Who told you?" Bill asked, eyeing Fred and George.  
  
"We didn't tell him a thing. He's not as stupid as he looks," Fred defended himself and his twin. Ron didn't catch it, but Charlie did.  
  
"We're not talking about Ron, we're talking about Ginny," Charlie reminded them all very quickly. "Now, we do know that she knows everything?"  
  
"She's not a baby Charlie," Ron repeated.   
  
"It's standard procedure with these things," Bill said matter-of-factly. "I'd say it's safe to assume she knows whether Mum or Dad told her or she picked it up somewhere else," He gave Fred and George another suspicious look. "We don't want to confuse or shock her do we?"  
  
"Well of course she has Bill," Percy chimed in. "There's no need for technicalities."  
  
"What's gotten into you Perce? You're not usually one to complain about unnecessary technicalities," Charlie pointed out. Percy ignored him.  
  
"She's only almost a year younger than me. I'm sure she won't be shocked," Ron argued.  
  
"Are you sure?" the words came from three of four people at once, but everyone was looking at him.  
  
"I'm sure," he reassured them.  
  
"So it's agreed she knows?" Percy said with the tone of a judge at a trial. He was back in his element.  
  
"Percy, that's what we just did," Charlie snapped slightly, but he kept the irritation in his voice to a bare minimum.  
  
"Is there anything else we should consider?" asked Percy pompously. Charlie put his head in his hand.  
  
"Is she dating yet?" Bill answered.  
  
"Yes," Ron casually dropped the answer. Bill, Charlie and Percy looked at him in mild shock. George shrugged and Fred turned to Ron to ask him something.  
  
"Is it that Michael Corner bloke in your year?" his question was almost rhetorical. Ron nodded.  
  
"What do you think about him?"   
  
"Well, he's not stupid. Ginny wouldn't date a stupid guy, but he doesn't seem like the type to take advantage of her or anything. He's in Ravenclaw, so that's not bad. I've never heard of him getting into trouble or anything. I don't really think he's a bad guy. Don't tell Ginny that though She thinks I think he's a git," Ron told them.  
  
"No, I don't think he'd be any trouble," Fred added.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell us before?" Percy demanded.  
  
"Well, Perce, she didn't even tell me. Hermione told Harry and I. I reckon she didn't want me to know. If she had, she would've told me. The same for all of you," Ron replied. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright then, is there anything else we should consider?" They all looked around at each other as if all of them knew what the others wanted to say but didn't want to say it themselves. Finally Charlie expressed everyone's thoughts.  
  
"She's a girl."  
  
"Yes, she is," Bill nodded.   
  
"Does that make a difference?" George asked.  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
"She'll have entirely different things to worry about," Charlie said.  
  
"We'll have to worry more about her getting hurt in different ways," Fred gave some input.   
  
"She can come home pregnant," George added. "We're still not sure Ron can't do that though." He Fred chuckled, but everyone else either didn't hear or just ignored them.  
  
"Well, we all know what her being a girl means," Bill came to a conclusion. "Now, next thing, who's going to be the one to do this?"   
  
"Well…"   
  
"Er…"  
  
"I don't know…" Bill smiled at their lack of answers.  
  
"Good, I think I should be the one to do it," he said. Their faces were blank. "Isn't anyone going to ask why?" They shook their heads. "Is she in her room?"  
  
"I think so, do you think she heard us?"  
  
"No, she's been listening to WWN."  
  
"Now's a good time then.' Bill set off up the stairs.  
  
Ginny Weasley waved her hand to turn off her WWN and was about to go downstairs when her oldest brother, Bill appeared in her doorway and knocked on her open door.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said stepping back out of the door to let him come in. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something," Bill answered sitting down gingerly on the bed.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Ginny there's something that all of us have done, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred Ron, we've all done it. Charlie and I started it," Bill began ," and now it's time to let you in on it." She looked at him in much the same way he had looked at the twins. "Here, come sit down," he said patting the bed. She did what he said and looked up at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Ginny you're fourteen," he suddenly lost his business-like tone. "You're growing up, you're dating —"  
  
"What? How did you know?"   
  
"That's not important Ginny," Bill stopped her and continued, "Now, Mum Dad are going to give you, if they haven't already, a long speech about – things. Have they already done that?"  
  
"They tried to, but don't worry, I know what they mean. Are you going to say same thing?" Ginny said.  
  
"No, now, you're a girl, and I know what they told you is probably different than what they told us, but they did tell you about waiting and everything right?" Ginny nodded. "Well, that may not be realistic. I hope it is, but you never know what's going to happen. Anyway Ginny, you should know that none of us have ever – done anything to get anyone pregnant, if you know what I mean."  
  
"But you're 25, Bill, and you're telling me you've never – "  
  
"Yes I am, and no, I haven't. I've done other things, but never all the way. Neither have any of the others, but don't know what all they've done –"  
  
"Can we get to the point?" Ginny cut him off. She really didn't want to hear about that.  
  
"Oh yes, er—you haven't done anything, have you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Only snogging in an empty classroom once, but it really wasn't snogging and it wasn't special or anything" she told him, blushing that famous Weasley blush.  
  
"Well then, like you said, back to the point," Bill really didn't want to hear about that. "Ginny, you're a great person, and you don't deserve anyone to take advantage of you or pressure you into doing into anything you aren't ready to do. You have a lot more to worry about than we do. You see, Ginny our speeches were about taking responsibility in case—anything happened and we ended up as fathers or that we should pressure girls into things. Things like that. They did mention us being pressured, but it wasn't really one of their concerns. With you though, it is. Ginny you know what can happen; you're not stupid. Just promise me, us, you'll respect yourself enough not to do anything you aren't ready for. "  
  
"I promise , Bill. I know what can happen. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to me if I can help it," she promised smiling weakly. "I do want to wait, but like you said, you never know what might happen."  
  
"Don't feel pressured into waiting because we are," Bill patted her arm "If that's not what's best for you –"   
  
"I do want to wait, Bill, for me," Ginny cut him off again.  
  
"Okay then, one last thing, you know we're all here in case you need us don't you? You're our little sister, Ginny. We'll be here if you need to talk or you need help or advice. We'll try not to be too overprotective," he finished with a smile.  
  
"That's okay," she smiled back. "Yeah I know you will be. Did you tell everyone else you'd be there for them?"  
  
"Yes, well they might need a kind of help though. I just have one more thing, Ginny."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to meet anyone you're dating. That's a rule for all of us. So, you better bring that Michael Corner around sometime.' Ginny's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You know his name, how?"  
  
"I never reveal my sources," Bill said throwing his hands up in a surrender position. "We just want to meet him. We might want to play Quidditch with him or something."  
  
"That is not why you want to meet him and you know it, Bill Weasley!"  
  
"Alright, alright, don't kill me," he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Hey Bill," Ginny began.   
  
"What?" she threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you all."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my brothers." 


End file.
